


Unfair!

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is terribly unfair to Bella.  Why doesn't anyone like her?<br/>Bellatrix and Torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for child abuse.

Normally they would have been left with either their governess or tutor, or they would have been trusted to behave themselves, watched over by Kreacher. But their mother had been impressed by Cygnus and Druella's teen-aged children and had decided their sons must get to know their cousins.

Sirius and Regulus sat side by side on the stone step. When the weekend had been proposed, they had thought it would be fun - an adventure. Other children! They could have perhaps played with their cousin Andy, but even he was too much older to know what to do with them and had gone off with friends. Narcissa was clearly not sure how to play, with her dry perfect elegance, mirroring a proper adult. Everything she presented as a possible toy was brittle and pale. Disappointed, she had disappeared. And Bella...

"Bella's mean."

Of course he didn't really know this; he had only heard it. Sirius was just telling his little brother for something to say. The stone was cool and the sun was hot through their robes, more formal than the ones they wore at home. Regulus' were still tidy even if the creases were wilting, but Sirius, bored, had tried somersaults on the lawn.

At his words the door flew open and his eldest cousin, fluttering in black silk, seized him under the arms, dragging his heels over the steps and lifting his elbows awkwardly into the air. The door slammed after them.

"Crucio!" Regulus only heard it quietly, but he heard his brother's scream. It was sharp with tension, helplessly full throated, sudden. The horror of it echoed through Regulus' young body, brief though it was.

The door flew open again and Sirius was plunked next to him, more disheveled, off-balance as if he were a sack of something unwanted rather than a little boy. And Bella was gone again.

"See?"

Even shaking at the shock of the pain, Sirius was still surprised he had been so quickly proved right. He hadn't known, after all. It had been an idle remark. But he wanted to cement his fortune as smug skill to his little brother. Regulus just looked at him with wide eyes, afraid to say anything or move. Sirius was trembling.

Indeed, at his question he was whisked just as suddenly back inside the house, his expression this time was not mere surprise but terror. He was too inexperienced and trusting for it to occur to him such punishment might be repeated.

"You didn't learn your lesson the first time? You will Not talk about me like that. Crucio!"

Again the screams sounded behind the white door with its scrolled mouldings. They were more protracted this time, horrible, hopeless and unearthly.

This time when Bella dragged him back she simply tossed him by one arm onto the grass. "You can't tell on me, either. Who do you think they'll believe? Me?" She drew an open hand gesturing to her black ruffled gown, then pointed at Sirius, gasping and streaming tears and mucus. "Or you?"

She slammed the door again, but did not wait to hear further defamation. She ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed, pounding her pillow with her fists.

Why did they have to be like that? Why couldn't they like her? They were her cousins. They were supposed to like her. They were supposed to be good and loyal and happy to be near her and they were supposed to bring her cakes. She hadn't done anything. She was only looking after them. And the big one had said she was mean.


End file.
